


mcyt oneshots (problematic :D)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, here, idk - Freeform, lol, put, to, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dont like?dont interact.(or do antis its funny that you think you can stop me)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, jschlatt/tommy
Comments: 266
Kudos: 890





	1. Requests

Hello hello problematics!

Here you can request stuff!!!

ILL DO ANYTHING IM PROBLEMATIC FOR A REASON!

AGE GAPS

UNDERAGE

RAPE

SMUT

FLUFF

EXTREME GORE

LITERALLY ANYTHING PLEASE IM BORED HORNY AND I WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITING

:))

Update:

🥺 Tysm for the 800 FUCKING HITS OMG ITS BEEN A DAY YALL ARE STARVIN FOR SMUT

OOK 1400 HITS AND 70 KUDOS WHAT IM SORRY BUT I THOUGHT MY WRITING SUCKS YALL ARE GREAT! <3<3

2000+ HITS I- idk what to say! Ty for the support, and nice try to that one anti :]

ty guys for the 3000 hits!! :) *Mwah*

can I just say- 26k hits??? Y’all are insane- this shit is keeping me a l i v e rn so tysm!


	2. Schlattbur Smut

Wilbur walked into Manberg swiftly, coat swishing around his tall, slender body. He gazed up, and the sun shone in his eyes. He looked down quickly, gazing around his surroundings.

The tree’s leaves swished around, the wooden pathways were slowly beginning to rot. He didn’t care though. His current goal was a lot more selfish.

He wanted to fuck Schlatt.

Hard.

  
  
  


Just thinking about it made him horny and slightly hard. He couldn’t wait to bend that cockslut over his desk and be forced to look out the windows of his own country, but now under the mercy of a crazed man.

Tubbo wouldn’t be there.

Quackity wouldn’t be there.

Fundy wouldn’t be there.

No one would be there to help him.

  
  
  
  


He knew Schlatt was scared of him. He was a submissive whore for him. A fucktoy.

Now fully hard, his pants were painfully tight, and he continued to walk to Schlatt’s office

#  *TIME SKIP TO WIL ARRIVING AT SCHLATTS OFFICE*

Wilbur took a deep sigh before barging into the office, blushing, hard, and angry.

‘‘Knock next time you-’’ He looked up. “I- Wilbur? Get out of my country, you aren’t welcomed here!’’

Wilbur bellowed out a deep chuckle before looking up at his toy “And what do you think  _ You’re _ going to do, slut~” he said, voice thick with lust. “No one here to help you, you know? You might as well make this easy for the both of us, and  _ submit”  _

Wil made his way over to Schlatt until he was stood right in front of Schlatt. Placing one hand on the shorter male’s shoulder, and the other tightly gripped his slicked-back locks of hair. Schlatt didn’t move an inch, he knew better than that.

The hair on the back of Schlatts neck rose as Wilbur moved in for a forceful kiss. He bit Schlatt’s bottom lip hard to gain entry to his mouth. He ground his knee into Schlatt’s Buldge. Schlatt was already getting hard quickly. Still kissing the bottom, Wilbur began to take off his coat and shirt and undid his belt.

Wil began to kiss the smaller’s neck, leaving bites and hickeys as he went. Schlatt was already moaning in pleasure, and Wil was still grinding his knee against the other’s bulge. Wilbur broke the kiss and took a step back to admire his handiwork.

Schlatt’s face was covered in a deep red blush, his pink lips were bleeding and bruised from Wil biting them. He was sweaty and was fully hard. He looked absolutely delightful.

“Get on your knees slut.” Wilbur commanded, unzipping his fly, and discarding his pants. 

Schlatt complied, taking off the overcoat of his suit as he went. When he was fully undressed, he looked up at Wilbur with his big, brown eyes that were full of fear. Wil was a good 7 inches, and Schlatt knew what was going to happen.

Wilbur grabbed Schlatt’s hair without warning, which caused Schlatt to gasp. Wil took the opportunity and pushed his fully erect cock down Schlatts throat. Schlatt gagged on the huge dick, hot tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Wilbur glared down at the now sobbing Schlatt, he looked great choking on his dick, nose buried in his brown fluffy pubes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Wilbur began a steady pace of facefucking Schlatt.

“So Jonathan, how’s it feel?” Wilbur asks, and Schlatt hums a response, tears still streaming down his face.

He continued fucking Schlatt’s face, pace quickening as he grew closer and closer to his release. It felt so good, Schlatt’s mouth around his dick. Right as he was about to cum, he pulled Schlatt off him. Schlatt gasped for air as he had been getting the bare minimum of oxygen.

“Stay pet, let me go grab something real quick, then we’ll get you on my hard dick, ok slut?” Wil said in a teasing manner. He walked over to his trenchcoat and pulled 2 things out of the deep pocket. A half-used bottle of lube, and a black and gold collar that said  _ Wil’s slut  _ on it.

Schlatt blushed when he saw the collar, he wondered where he got it. Wil clipped the collar around Schlatt’s neck and walked back to view him.

“Strip.” Wil commanded.

Schlatt blushed and complied, taking off his button-up, then his slacks and boxers. He stood there in front of Wil, hard as fuck. Wil strode towards Schlatt, and picked the shorter up, kissing him. Wilbur carried Schlatt over to his desk, and bent him over it, facing towards the window, so the Manberg citizens got a good view.

Wil lubed up his finger and pushed one of his long fingers into Schlatt, beginning to stretch him for his dick. Schlatt let out a sluttish moan, as Wil brushed Schlatt’s prostate.

Wilbur chuckled and began to thrust the finger in and out of Schlatts tight hole. Schlatt moaned every time the one finger was fully in him. Wil added another finger and then another. After Wil thought Schlatt thought was sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers out of Schlatt’s tight hole. Schlatt whimpered at the loss.

Wilbur was quick to thrust his cock in Schlatt’s hole. Schlatt moaned as Wil hit his prostate dead on. Wil pulled out and thrusted back in at a relatively fast pace. Schlatt was now continuously moaning at every thrust. Wil shoved Schlatt harder into the desk and used one hand to hold his hands behind his back. The other hand snaked down to grab Schlatt’s cock and thrusted his hand along it while still thrusting into Schlatt.

Wil picked up the pace as Schlatt cummed into Wils hand. The overstimulation hit Schlatt like a truck, and he whimpered and cried out as Wil continued to stroke him, ignoring the fact he just came. Wil was now thrusting into Schlatt at an insane pace and was getting very close to his release. He thrust into Schlatt twice more times before hilting himself in Schlatt and cumming deep inside of him. Schlatt came for the second time, all over his stomach.

Wil pulled out of Schlatt with a sigh and went to grab his clothes. He cleaned himself up, got dressed, and left Schlatt in his office, spread over his desk, passed out, with a collar with Wilburs name on it.  _ It would be quite the sight for Tubbo or Quackity to walk into  _ he thought to himself, and he chuckled.


	3. Tommy x Tubbo ABO

Tommy was heading back to Pogtopia after a long day of mining for recourses. He was rather tired and he sighed. But shortly after, he perked up because of a peculiar scent.

It smelt like the sweetest honey with a whiff of lemon and vanilla, it smelt just delightful to him. He decided to go to the alluring scent, instead of Pogtopia.

After hiking towards the scent, he came to a clearing, a flower forest it appeared to be. In the center was Tubbo, curled up in a ball on his knees.

He got slightly aroused at the thought of the little Omega in such a vurnerable position. As he approached Tubbo, he heard the noises he was making. Moans of pain and arousal.

Tommy realized that Tubbo must be in heat, and he got even more horny. 

"I- Tubbo? You alright big T?" Tommy called out uncertainly.

Tubbo let out a little gasp and angled himself towards Tommy "A-Alpha? Have you come to help me?" Tubbo cried out softly, followed by whimpers of pain. 

Tommy blushed at being called alpha, and walked towards Tubbo. He then sat down next to the little Omega, picked up Tubbo, and placed him in his lap facing towards himself.

Tubbo moaned out at the feeling of Tommy's hard buldge pressing against his ass. One of Tubbo's arms gripped onto Tommy's red and white shirt, the other pulled at the top of Tommy's jeans. 

Tommy started to take off Tubbo's pants, and Tubbo moaned and shivered. Once Tubbo was in nothing but his sweater, Tommy began to slowly jack off Tubbo while removing his own clothes.

"A- ah~ alpha please, go faster!" Tubbo moaned out to Tommy. Tommy felt Tubbo's slick run down his thigh, and knew Tubbo would be plenty lubed up, and didn't need any streching. 

Tommy placed Tubbo on his back and lined himself up with Tubbo's entrance. He kissed Tubbo and thrust himself into his moaning mess. 

He let Tubbo adjust to his length. Tubbo pulled on his shoulder when he was ready for Tommy to move. Tommy began thrusting himself into his new Omega. Tubbo could do nothing but whimper, moan, and claw at Tommy's back.

Tommy picked up his pace pretty quickly. He felt as Tubbo left red jagged marks on his back, but he didn't mind. All he cared about was pleasing his little Omega. 

Tommy was getting closer and closer to his release by the second. He grabbed Tubbo's cock and began to quickly jack him off. 

"Tommy! Alpha! Please!" Tubbo cried out as he came and Tommy hilted himself into Tubbo and knotted him.

Tommy filled Tubbo up till Tubbo was shaking and crying softly from the overstimulation.

"Lets get you dressed and back to Pogtopia, ok big T?" Tommy asked his Omega. Tubbo was already asleep. Tommy dressed himself and Tubbo, and put Tubbo on his back.

He walked the both of them back to Pogtopia. 

It was dark when they arrived at the underground ravine. He took Tubbo to their shared room and moved their beds together. He tucked Tubbo in and crawled into the bed himself. He spooned Tubbo and whispered sweet nothings to him till he fell asleep.


	4. Tombur Abo

Tommy woke up with a start, a cold sweat and a painful hardon greeted him. He looked around his and Tubbo's shared room, but Tubbo wasn't in bed. _Must have gone off to play with the bees_ Tommy thought to himself.

He was hit with a wave of lust as he stood up though, he felt so odd. He was used to the usual teenaged horniness, but this was just, different.

He decided he would go to Wilbur about it, as he trusted Wilbur and his intuition. He threw on his normal attire and went to go seek out Wilbur.

He found Wilbur writing in a corner of the ravine, _he must be writing a new song_ Tommy thought to himself. 

"Tommy? Tommy, you ok dude?" Wilbur said to Tommy in a concerned tone.

"Heh? Oh right, sorry Wilbur." Tommy said to Wilbur, after he realized he had just been standing there staring at Wil. 

"So what did you need?" Wil asked Tommy.

Tommy blushed and looked down. "I uh, I have a issue. Um, this is gonna sound weird, but I have this need to- um well… fuck someone. It sounds weird i know but I-"

Wilbur cut off Tommy "oh. It's ok Tommy, it's natural, you just got your first rut. Basically it's when you would mate your, well mate, but since you don't have one yet, I can help you out." 

Tommy blushed and looked at Wil. "That wouldn't make things weird? Like between us?" Tommy inquired.

"It doesn't have to." Wil whispered, walking up to Tommy. He usually topped, but he'd lend a hand- or his ass to Tommy, even if they had a brother-like relationship. 

Wilbur kissed Tommy, and let Tommy take control. Tommy kissed hard, and nibbled at Wil's lip. Wilbur moaned out softly and Tommy stuck his tongue in the other's mouth. He explored the other's mouth, he felt the scars on the insides of Wil's cheeks, _he must chew on them alot_ Tommy thought.

Tommy broke the kiss and looked at Wil. Wil began to take off his clothes, then helped Tommy with his. Tommy blushed at the action, Wil was obviously experienced. 

Wilbur picked up Tommy, and carried him to his room. Tommy was getting more and more impatient, and was starting to dig his nails into Wilbur. 

Wilbur set down Tommy on the floor and went over to his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. He handed the lube to Tommy and sat down on the plush bed.

"Have your way with me~" Wil whispered to Tommy. Tommy blushed harder.

Tommy wasted no time in commanding Wilbur to get on his hands and knees. Tommy walked behind him and applied some lube to his fingers. He had never done this before so he had no idea what to do, but his need was knawing at him painfully.

He rubbed his lube covered fingers against Wil's hole. Wilbur moaned out at the feeling of the cold lube. He prodded with his pointer and slowly pushed it in. 

"Mmm, yes, just like that." Wilbur praised Tommy.

Tommy began to slowly thust his finger in and out of Wilbur, but quickly added another. After thrusting 2 fingers in him for a while, added a third, then a fourth. He pulled his fingers carefully out of the moaning Wilbur. 

His instincts took over and he quickly lined his cock up to Wil's ass and thrust in. He and Wilbur moaned in sync, and Tommy began thrusting at a steady pace. He leaned over Wilbur and started to bite at his neck. He thrust into Wilbur harder and Wil moaned louder. 

Tommy pushed down on Wil's back until he had his chest on the bed and his head turned to the side. Tommy began mating Wil hard, his pace speeding up quickly, and the pleasure taking over.

He kept biting at Wil and Will started praising Tommy. "Good boy~" "Just like that!" "Your doing so well~" "Harder Alpha!" Tommy went faster and harder with every phrase. 

Tommy eventually made Wilbur cum, he released all over the bed. The loud moans Wil made pushed Tommy over the edge, and he hilted himself in Wilbur.

"A- Ah! What's, what's happening?" Tommy whimpered, trying to pull out.

"Stop! It's okay, you've just knotted me, your cock will go back to normal in a bit." Wil commanded.

Tommy blushed and stopped moving, letting himself release. He'd never cummed that much. 

Tommy pulled himself out of Wil, and collapsed next to Wil.

Wilbur spooned Tommy, hugging him briefly. "You did so well Tommy, now rest up, I'm going to go take a shower."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Requested by rxl! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. soft Tombur smut

Tommy slowly blinked his eyes open as the winter sunlight glimmered through his frosty windows. He pushed himself up, and rubbed his eyes. The boy let out a yawn and croaked out a broken “what ti-time is it-?” he cringed at the sound of his voice. It was so loud-  **_why are you so loud?_ ** That voice was back in Tommy's head, warping his thoughts.

He got up and threw on an oversized hoodie, a fleece one. He looked at the mirror-  **_your so feminine, no wonder all your m a s c u l i n e friends hate you-_ ** he hit himself hard on the arm, it was skinny and nimble, and covered in bruises- he hit himself quite often, to prove he was a man and wouldn't cry. His body still had that feminine shape to it. He hadn't left his house in a good week- it had been so long since he had seen  _ Wilbur _ …

**_He probably hates-_ ** he cut the voice out of his head, and his tears fell slowly. It had to be 11 am by now, he got up so much later than he used to… the ravine was always noisy though. Now that he had his own place, he couldn't help but sleep until noon and stay up until 1 or 2- the tears wouldn't stop, he begged his mind to stop them. 

But they wouldn't, so Tommy curled up into a ball and cried…

  
  
  


Wilbur arrived at Tommy's cottage, he felt the sun on his back. He had on jeans and a white dress shirt, alongside a pair of suspenders. Tommy had not come out of his home in a week, and it began to worry him. Come to think of it, Tommy hadn't been the same in the past few months- it started when he went mute, selectively he supposed. He’d talk to Wilbur, and he'd talk to Tubbo sometimes-

He swallowed down his thoughts and went up to the door. He knocked three hard knocks, against the hardwood door. When he didn't hear a response, his protective worry surged over him- he knocked a few more times, and when still no response, he pulled up the cute bee welcome mat Tubbo made for him and grabbed the spare key. He unlocked the door and pushed inside.

The house was unkempt, there were dishes filling the sink, the normally tidy living room had dishes scattered across it, and it obviously hadn't been dusted in a while. He heard sobs coming from Tommy's bedroom despite the door being closed. He pulled off his shoes first, before walking over to Tommy's room. He knocked on the door, before hearing bedding being moved. He waited for a bit before letting himself into the room.

“Tommy?” Wilbur called out. He saw the figure shuffling under the bed before Tommy's lean face poked out from the covers. Wilbur sat down on the teen's bed and looked into Tommy’s shimmery blue eyes “Tommy-? Love-? Where have you been? I've been so worried-” 

“Why would you be worried about  _ me?  _ I'm  _ not _ worth it-” Tommy broke into a new rack of sobs, and sat up so he could push himself into the corner of the bed. Wilbur scooped up the teen and kissed the tears off of the shorter’s cheeks. 

“Of course you're worth it! I love you so much-” Wilbur hugged Tommy close, and Tommy sobbed harder.

Tommy buried his head into Wils chest “b-but I'm s-such a liar- I-I'm not e-even 6’3- I l-lied to-to you- t-to Tubb-Tubbo- everyone- why w-would you l-love a liar-?” the tears stained the poor boy's cheeks, and he grabbed onto the puffy sleeves.

“Tommy- I don't care how tall you are- I care about you, my love.”

“I love you because you're so sweet and kind, and caring- I love you  _ because _ you are you…” Wilbur kissed Tommy softly making the younger whimper.

“B-but-” Tommy hiccuped to Wilbur.

“There are no buts about my love sweetheart- I love you so goddamn much…” Wilbur kissed Tommy on the bridge of his nose, making the smaller scrunch his eyes closed and giggle to his boyfriend. He cuddled Tommy to his chest and they laid there for a while.

“Hey love~” Wil whispered into Tommy's ear. Tommy murmured a questioning response… “what if I prove my love to you in another way-?” Wilbur then bit down on Toms ear, and he let out a soft whimper.

“A-ah o-ok” Tommy whimpered to Wil.

Wilbur picked up the smaller teenager and flipped them over so that Tommy could wrap his legs around Wil’s waist. He began to kiss Tommy and softly worked down his neck. Wilbur eventually got to the troublesome hoodie and began to lift it off of Tommy.

“I- Uhm, Wilbur-?” Tom asked the older

“Yes, love?” Wilbur asked the cute bottom and kissed him once more.

“I-I've never done anything like this be-before” Tommy hid his flushed face in Wils chest, hugging Wilbur close. 

“That's perfectly fine love, I’ll be gentle~” Wilbur kissed Tommy again before pulling off the oversized hoodie. Wilbur immediately noticed the bruised arms, but he didn't want Tommy to cry anymore when he was supposed to be getting pleased by Wil. He just kissed each one extremely softly and continued on to keep pleasing Tommy.

He wrapped his mouth around one of Tommy’s nipples, before using one of his hands to play with the other one. That already had Tommy a moaning mess, and he wrapped his legs around Wilbur. Wil took a step back so he could remove his clothing, and Tommy let out a whine at the loss of touch.

Wilbur shed his shirt and suspenders, as well as the uncomfortably tight jeans. He helped Tommy pull off his sweats, and moved closer to Tommy. He grabbed Toms smaller bulge and gave it a light squeeze. Tommy moaned loudly and bucked up his hips at the touch.

He sat Tommy down on his lap, facing Wilbur, and began to leave love bites on his neck. He left Tommy's neck and moved on to nibbling on his shoulders and chest. Meanwhile, Tommy humped Wilbur softly, while moaning and whimpering with every touch Wil gave him, it was so good, and his body was so sensitive to every touch.

After some time, Wilbur set Tommy down, and pulled off Tommy boxers, exposing his hard dick. The tip was red and leaking precum. He pulled off his own boxers, and Tommy let out a moan at the sight of Wilbur's dick. It was painfully hard and Wil could hardly wait to get it in Tommy, but he had to be patient with his virgin love.

“Sweetheart, where do you keep the lube?” Wilbur asked Tommy. Tommy raised his hand and pointed to his bedside drawer. Wilbur walked over to the said drawer and pulled out the expensive-looking bottle of lube. He grabbed it and brought it over to Toms. 

“On your hands and knees love~” Wilbur said to his flushed lover, sitting down behind him. Tommy complied and got into the position Wil wanted. He poured some of the lube onto his finger, before pouring a slight bit on Tommy’s hole. 

“Hah-” Tommy let out a soft moan at the feeling of the cold lube. Wil guided his finger over to Tommy's hole and softly pressed the single-digit into Toms tight hole. Tommy squirmed at the intrusion, it was unfamiliar to the boy. Wilbur worked the finger in and out of Tommy, slowly loosening up the boy.

Wil added another finger and worked the 2 digits before adding a final one. After around 5 minutes Wilbur deemed Tommy to be sufficiently prepped, he poured some more lube out, but this time onto his hard cock.

“Hey Tommy, just so you know, this is gonna hurt at first, but it'll feel better soon I promise,” Wil told Tommy, and Tommy, too flushed and aroused to speak, let out a small affirmative whimper. Wil pushed into the boy, who let out a soft cry. Wil pushed slowly into the boy, who had tears forming in his eyes. 

Once Wilbur was fully in, he waited for Tommy to tell him to move.

“Wilbur- p-please move, I need it-” Tommy whined out to Wil. Wilbur pulled out and pushed back in, letting Tommy get used to the pleasurable feeling.

Once Tommy was moaning softly Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s hips, picked him up, and let him sit on Wils lap and ride him. Wilbur had Tommy face him so he could see the cute face when he ruined Tommy. Wils larger hands gripped Tommy’s hips and he pulled the younger up and down on his cock.

Wilbur noticed the bulge on Tommy’s pale tummy each time he thrust into the boy. It spurred him on. Tommy was a moaning mess by now as Wilbur had hit his prostate once, and was now pounding into the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Kitten, you're doing so well~” Wilbur moaned out to the precious boy that was riding his cock. That made Tommy moan louder, so Wilbur kept praising him.

Eventually, Wilbur got to his climax and flipped them so he could pound into the boy more effectively, which made Tommy scream his name to the heavens. Wilbur was chasing his high and when he got to it, he hilted and came deep inside the boy. The filling caused Tommy to moan and cum as well, painting both his and Wilburs chest with rope after rope of cum. He panted as Wilbur rode out his high, still thrusting into the boy slightly.

Eventually, Wil pulled out and got up, and he kissed Tommy on the lips. He walked off and came back with a washcloth that was damp with warm water. He cleaned both himself and Tommy up. Wilbur laid down next to the boy and cuddled him close. 

“Your the best, and no one hates you my love” Wilbur whispered into Tommy’s ear before they both slipped into a deep sleep, cuddling.


	6. TW // s/h dreamboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW // S/H  
> This is legit a TW  
> Like I’m going into detail to vent ig  
> No smut in this chapter

Ranboo sat in the secluded area of his home, on the bed.

He had his nicest blade next to him, a netherite knife, sharpened specifically to cut through his skin like butter. A gauze and medical tape plus some other supplies was there too. He was going to cut _again_ after being clean for a good week. It was a relapse of some sorts, he supposed.

He picked up the knife and examined the blade and it’s enchantments, they were nice. Sharpness 5 and mending, as well as unbreaking 3, made to last forever. Or a long time at least.

He ran the blade over his fingertip, slicing the skin open some. First blood felt nice. It dripped down his fingers, and pooled in the cracks of his hands. He picked up a bit of gauze and taped it down, letting it soak up the warm red liquid. 

He pulled his pants off, leaving him in boxers. It maked it way easier to cut his thighs. There were deep white scars covering his legs, a huge contrast to the black half of him. He grabbed the blade again and put his thumb on the smooth side of the blade. He began to drag it over the white colored leg, letting the blood pour out and stain his bedsheets.

after sufficiently slicing up his white leg, he moved to the black one. He carved words on this one, they already covered the leg, but he always found more room the put words and cuts on it.

He sat and thought for a second.

What words to carve?

Dream.

Memory.

He chose the two words and began to carve memory into the black thigh. M. E. M. O. R. Y. Memory. Something he was losing, he can’t lose it if it’s on his thigh permanently.

Next was dream. He was scared to lose dream too. He loved dream, so much. He thought about his dream, his precious dreamy- But there was no time to lose while cutting, so he began. D. R. E. A-

The doorknob turned.

Had he not locked it this time??

And in popped dream. He had forget about the door.

Curse his stupid fucking memory.

They made eye contact for a while. Just staring at each other. Ranboo at dreams mask and slightly agape mouth, and dream at ranboo’s multi colored eyes, and the blade pushing into ranboo’s skin, finishing carving a letter. 

He examined the word.

dream

 _His_ name-

“Ranboo-?” Poor dream was so shocked at his love mutilating his legs.

”yes dream?” Ranboo sighed, before reaching for the gauze to patch up some of the deeper cuts. He let the others bleed. 

Dream rushed forward to grab the gauze, and pressed it to the big lines on the white leg first.   
  
Ranboo sat in shocked silence as dream patched up his leg, and sat looking down.

”I’m so sorry dream. You weren’t supposed to see that-“

”it’s ok Ranboo- I’m here for you-“

And he kept patching up the leg. Ranboo pushed dream’s hand away when he went to patch up the carved words.

”dont- those are meant to stay” The words kinda fell out of ranboo.

”ok love-“ Dream cleaned them up but didn’t put gauze over em because he wanted to listen to Ranboo, and make him feel In control. 

“Could you please sit on the couch for a little while I go change your sheets? Also, please hand me the knife? Please?”

Ranboo sighed before handing dream the knife. It was covered in blood from all the cuts. He got up on wobbly legs and made his way over to the couch before flopping down onto it.

He lost track of time and began to pass out from the blood loss hitting him. The wounds had stopped bleeding but it still hit him like a truck

He woke up the next morning, clean bedsheets and no more blood coating his thighs. And dream walked out of the kitchen, food in hand, ranboos favorite. Pancakes with tubbos fresh bee honey!

”are you feeling better love?” Dream questioned.

”with you here, yes.”


	7. Dreamboo (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna write a whole ass dreamboo book based of this
> 
> We love 2am Drabbles.

Dream sat in the prison. He watched the lava flow on the other side of the room. All he had in life was his books. And his clock.

Tommy had visited earlier.

Tommy was _mean_

He wanted Dream to use _5_ of _his_ precious books

to write novels for the child.

he wasn’t gonna do it

he acted nice so Sam didn’t hurt him.

but he really wanted to sucker punch the damn child.

Dream thought some more. He got up and grabbed the clock and threw the thing into the lava.

He grabbed a book and began to write, in neat cursive, a small hand.   
  


_My dearest Ranboo,_

_Its been awhile since I have talked to you! You and I can communicate through this book! Just give it to sam when you done talking to me! Anyways, I’ve missed you. You need to come visit! I’ve missed George, and Sapnap, and BBH, and Wilbur- but most of all, you. I regret doing those things. So much. And I’ve thought of all the people I’ve hurt. All of them. Even Tommy. And I think of what I could have done. To not end up here. I’ve realized I’ve been a dick. And I’m sorry. Please tell everyone I’m sorry_

_Im sorry_

_Im sorry_

_Im sorry_

_Im sorry_

_Im so sorry.  
_

_From your favorite blob,_

_Dream._

Dream heard the lava begin to retract as he scribbled a crude drawing of him and ranboo holding hands-

and as it flowed and revealed Sam he grinned.

”Sam! You noticed I threw my clock in the lava! Yup! Ello!”

”what do you need dream...”

”I wrote something! And I need it delivered to Ranboo!”

”ok. Just place it on the minecart when I send it over with your clock.”

”oki! Also, what’s the date?”

dream grabbed a notebook, he wanted to make a calendar, based of his own schedule. Or he supposed it was his own system. All he remembered was that thee was 365 days in a year. 

“...the 31st of January. 2021. And it’s Sunday.”

”thank you Sam!”

be dropped the book with the letter in the minecart.

”I guess you’ll be going now- good bye!”

”bye dream”


	8. im leaving

eyyyyy  
its me  
im leaving the pmcyt community  
i dont want to do this to the ccs anymore  
im not even in this fandom  
ill uh  
ill be deleting this acc  
and orphaning this i think??  
i still dont know that much abt ao3  
but i think orphaning makes it so you can still read?  
i dont care too much if you use this to cope  
but if you arent hypersexual/have trauma/hyperfixateing  
please for the love of god  
get some fucking help  
you have something deeply wrong with you  
for enjoying minors having sex just because its hot/you just twistedly enjoy it  
that makes you a pedo  
not coping with your trauma/hyperfixation  
i hope the people who just want to be pedopheilic get help or feel so disgusted with themselves, and get tf off of any pmcyt fanfics  
anyways  
have a good day!  
a n d  
feel free to use any of the prompts in the comments  
idrc


End file.
